


Art for JUDGEMENT DAY by Agent_Talis

by Brune



Category: Inspector George Gently, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Summary provided by the author:There’s a serial killer loose in Durham and he’s targeting policemen. The local law enforcement is in disarray, each cop fearing that he’s next.Cue Bodie and Doyle. Sent down from London to assist in the capture of the maniac, they find themselves forming an uneasy alliance with one DI John Bacchus and DS Rachel Coles. As the body count rises, Bacchus brings back his retired mentor for one last case, though, hopefully not the last case they’ll ever take.But, as they get closer to the truth, the killer gets closer to them...





	Art for JUDGEMENT DAY by Agent_Talis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Judgement Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289599) by [Agent_Talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis). Please enjoy the story.  
> Thank you for watching.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
